


Pet

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Love, F/M, based on the song Pet by a Perfect Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Word Count: 1, 057Pairing: Crowley x ReaderA/N: This was written for @mysteriouslyme81′s Supernatural Music 2016/17 Challenge with the prompt, “Pet” by A Perfect Circle. This isn’t my usual fluffy Crowley fic. This one has a dark edge to it, a darker more psychotic love. Hope you guys like it. :) This is written from Crowley’s POV. I left the ending kind of up in the air on purpose. It’s a bridge between fluff and angst.





	

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/155716552230/pet)

 

Red plump perfect lips; gorgeous smooth, soft skin and the cutest round face surrounded by a hairstyle that enhances Y/N beauty tenfold. She has fantastic fashion sense and everything she owns makes her body look amazing. In fact, I never and will never have eyes for any other woman. No matter how attractive or useful they are for business, I will always remain faithful to Y/N. I have even stopped kissing for deals. All deals without exception are managed by crossroads demons. I just oversee them if need be. She has my heart and everything good in me. Whenever she enters a room, my heart beats so fast I think it’ll jump out of my chest. One lustful gaze from her and I’m ready to go just like that. Her lingering touches leave me desperate for more. I hang on every word, listen to every thought in her adorable head. I’m not naïve or foolishly hopeful. I know that she will never be mine really and truly but I can’t live without her. And I’m too selfish to let her go. I would rather see the world burn than lose her.

 

Y/N has a calm energy, perfect for me. So sweet and innocent and pure. I have no idea what she sees in me but something in me draws her to me. Her whole essence keeps me coming back for more. I don’t deserve her and I know I could lose her at any moment. No matter how many times I claim her, how many times I make love to her, she’ll always be someone else’s.

 

Dean has his sights set on her. Then again, he has his sights set on any pretty woman, no surprise he wants Y/N. I am very careful to monitor their interactions and make sure he doesn’t talk to her for too long. Everything he says, though, has a flirty edge to it. I can’t imagine how he thinks he has a chance. Don’t I make it bloody blatantly obvious that I’m with Y/N? Really? We were besties! Good god, Dean’s a daft wanker. (out of his cotton-picking mind. OR confound him.) Why is he trying to take her away from me? Doesn’t he see how much I love her? How much I need her in my life? I would fight to the ends of the earth to keep her by my side.

  

Y/N is quite the curious girl and eventually will put two and two together as she’s done several times before. Somehow she always figures out who I really am and every time she can’t accept me. Imagine how it feels to love someone with all your being and know they will never love you back. The sheer horror and terror on her face last time was enough to kill me. Y/N actually ran from me. She thought me a monster. And without her I really am. I am capable of such darkness and suffering and only she tempers my hand. She is my hope for the future, my white picket fence. My chance to have love and be loved in return.

 

Am I wrong keeping her from Dean? From someone she might be truly happy with? He doesn’t need her like I do though. And even if I were able to let her go, which I’m not, how do I know she’ll be happy with him? How do I know Dean won’t just move on to someone else? He’s not one for putting down roots like I am.

 

I actually kidnaped an angel and locked it in my one of my cells. I gave clear orders to my demons to let him be and surprisingly they listened. Whenever the poor dove remembers or figures out who I really am, I have birdbrain down there erase her memory. I’m told I can’t keep doing this. Her mind won’t take too many more “treatments” as I call it. Eventually I will have to come to terms with the fact that we are not meant to be. But I will never be able to accept that. I love with such abandon with ever fiber of my being that if we ever came to the end of the line, god help everyone. I would be a mess. I would never be able to love anything else again. It would break my heart. I pray that I don’t make her a demon or destroy the world or something else heinous. I pray that in that moment her goodness, her purity, rubs off on me and I just let her go even if it kills me. She is the reason for everything -- my entire life.

 

I know that I love too fiercely. I love with a love that will damn us both. I’m ruined. Dean will wage war on hell to get to her and fighting him will likely splitter my kingdom. The King fighting a human for a human. I can see it now.

 

 

In the beginning she always loves me, always. But the man I am with her isn’t exactly who I am. My demons never come around. They are only allowed to call or text when I’m at home with her. Somehow she always figures out who I am. This time I have sigils everywhere; Juliet remains invisible watching over my Queen. My men are nowhere in sight. I even took the week off just to spend more time with her.

 

I find her by the window just staring out at the snow, such a peaceful gaze upon that gorgeous face. She hears my footsteps and slowly turns around beaming at me. I could live in that smile. I return a smile and hug her tightly, feeling loved in this moment. I place a kiss on her forehead and usher her to bed. I can see a curious gaze on her face and I worry about the future. I need her safe in this bed, snuggling with me. No need to make any choices or think about anything. No outside forces pulling us apart. It’s just her and me against the world. I close my eyes and relish this feeling, hoping that somehow it will be different this time and when she finds out, she’ll choose to love me back.


End file.
